1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet apparatus provided in a toilet room or laboratory which is provided with at least one stool, urinal, bidet, or similar sanitary facility. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for indicating or displaying the health of a user based upon the urine or feces which has been excreted in the toilet.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It has long been necessary for users of toilet facilities to check the condition of their health based upon the exrements deposited by them in a toilet. Under such circumstances, normal toilet facility users must contact such excrements via a special test paper, thereafter comparing the change in color of the test paper with a color test chart attached to the wall of a toilet room or similar lavatory facility. There has previously been no other way than manually examining such excrements to ascertain the health of the user. Such circumstances consequently result in unsanitary direct contact between the fingers of a user and his feces or urine. Furthermore, such manual work is itself troublesome, and the results obtained from such inspection may be unsuitable.